Destiny
by Carsme MoonBane
Summary: Esme has moved to Forks for a fresh start and after a horrible marriage and starts her new job she meets Carlisle and the pair instantly fall for each. When Charles Esme's abusive ex re appears Esme is frighten and turns to Carlisle for support. Will the pair be destined to be together or will be cruelly torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**A/N: Welcome to a new story. I hope you enjoy it! xxx**

Forks was a quiet little town that was usually surround by the constant rain, snow and cloud and Forks was the town that Esme Platt had finally moved to after her horror of a divorce to her abusive ex-husband and she needed a fresh start and when she heard that Forks doctor needed a secretary at the local hospital she decided that it was the job for her. She smiled to herself as she looked around her tiny yet tidy apartment _"This is going to be perfect I just know it!" _she thought as got ready for the next day.

Carlisle Cullen was a very successful doctor and could work anywhere in the world but decided to work in the tiny town where he was raised by his adopted parents. Carlisle had a rough start to life his birth mother was only teen she had him and she sadly died during childbirth. Carlisle was raised by his parents Garrett and Kate Cullen who adopted him when he was a baby. His parents were extremely proud of their son and his success as the town doctor. Carlisle settled into his apartment for the night after a long day at work and prepared for the next day for some reason Carlisle felt extra great about tomorrow he just didn't know why.

Esme got up at 6 and went through a new morning routine one that she really liked. She had her breakfast and got herself ready for work wearing her favorite long sleeved dress with little flowers on them and a pair of stocking and boots and headed out the door to start her new job really it was a new life for herself and she was going to live it to the fullest. What she didn't know that her life was going to change today and this time it was going to be for the better. Carlisle woke up at the same time he usually did and went along with his usual morning routine. He got in his luxurious sleek black Mercedes and headed out to work.

Esme got out of her little green Kia and began to walk towards the hospital as she walked, she noticed the nicest car in the parking lot which happened to be a black Mercedes "_wow what a nice car!" _ she thought to herself as continued towards the entrance she smiled to herself _"okay Esme you can do this you survived Charles and can do anything." _She encouraged herself in her head she put her brightest smile and entered the hospital unaware of the destiny that awaited. Carlisle sat in the staffroom awaiting the arrival of his new secretary he smiled to himself as he read her name _"Esme. Unique and old just like his." _He thought as he heard his boss enter with someone when he looked up his face fell slack.

He watched as the most beautiful woman walked in the staff room her caramel wavy hair pinned by little clips her green eyes sparkled like an emerald and Carlisle found himself enthralled by the woman he never met or even spoken to "Ah Dr Cullen this is your new secretary Miss Esme Platt." Mr. Swanson introduced Esme smiled and her eyes met Carlisle's and she suddenly felt all strange as she took in the very handsome doctor, he curly blonde and the bluest eyes she had ever seen in fact he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. "Good Morning Miss Platt, how are you?" Carlisle asked as smiled up at him which made him smile even bigger "I'm fine thank you. How are you?" Esme replied and asked cheerfully "I'm great! I here you are my new secretary!" Carlisle said as he shook her hand, he noticed how perfect it fit in his and couldn't help but continue to smile "Haha yes! I am thank you for the wonderful opportunity I promise I won't let you down." Esme said as she too noticed how much their hands were a perfect fit.

"Ok Esme I will leave you and Carlisle to get to know each other." Mr. Swanson told them as he went to his own office. "Ok Esme if you follow me and I will show you to my office." Carlisle told her as they exited the staffroom and headed towards his own office Esme smiled at him and nodded and followed him to his office the pair walked in sync which they too both noticed that. "Welcome to my office." Carlisle said in a carefree voice and let her walk in before taking a seat behind his desk Esme sat down and smiled as Carlisle looked to her. "Okay! I have a couple of jobs for you today but there is no rush to get them done, I hope I get to know you more because I have a feeling, we are going to get on really well." Carlisle told her honestly Esme blushed softly and nodded before telling herself to speak "Me too and thank you I will work the best I can!" she replied.

Carlisle directed her to some files that was in a desperate need to be filed the pair worked quietly with Carlisle only leaving when he got paged for surgery or a doctor needed a second opinion. Both Carlisle and Esme realized they had never smiled as much as they did today. "I'm going to the cafeteria for some lunch would you care to join me we can have lunch and get to know each other more?" Carlisle asked as she finished up the filing "I would love too!" Esme replied and the pair headed towards the cafeteria Esme couldn't help but notice the stares the nurses were giving her as she walked with Carlisle. Esme got herself a bowl of pasta and bottle of lemon iced tea whereas Carlisle got himself a chicken salad and a bottle of water. The pair sat in an area that was less populated.

Both Carlisle and Esme got to know each other They both have parents that had died when I young in that all Carlisle to do when he was a child become a doctor succeeded, Carlisle learnt of Esme's harsh childhood with her being in foster care all of her life. Esme didn't tell Carlisle of her abusive marriage she felt a connection with Carlisle already she couldn't believe that such a handsome and sweet man existed yet here was Carlisle. The pair finished their lunch with envious on lookers looking at them. "Why are they looking at us?" Esme asked as exited the cafeteria "I never really have lunch out in the cafeteria, and I guess they are surprised." Carlisle answered as they strolled back towards his office, he knew all the nurses thought he was something special, yet he didn't feel anything towards any of them or any woman until this morning when Esme entered his life he was confused with his emotions.

By the end of the day the pair did not want to leave each other's company but knew they had to Carlisle insisted he walk Esme to her car and watched as she drove off in the opposite direction of town it saddened him to know she lived in the bad part of town _"she should live near me. With me." _He thought as he got in his car and drove off to his home. Carlisle took of his jacket and sat in his living room reliving the day in his head over and over he couldn't believe his luck although he had wonderful parents he never felt whole but after one day with Esme and her beautiful soul and smile gosh everything about her was absolutely wonderful.

Esme collected her mail and headed up to her apartment sighing contently as she let her mind drift to the day she had never felt love she never had a stable upbringing she survived her horror marriage and ex husband yet now here she was daydreaming about her handsome colleague he was just so perfect to her and couldn't not believe her luck: she had a wonderful job, a nice little apartment and most importantly a better new life. Esme snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her mail she only had one letter and rest were catalogues she tossed the junk mail and opened the letter and her whole body went numb on a piece of a paper was two words cut out from magazine clippings. The two words on the piece of paper were:

**I'M WATCHING!**

**A/N: Chapter 1 done and dusted I hope you have enjoyed this chapter I will try and update as much as possible! Favourite! Follow! And review and once again I hope and enjoyed reading this story and most of thank you for reading this story. I have finally got rid of my writers' block and enjoy writing about my favourite couple ever! Until next time everyone Thank you and goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Worries and Confessions**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and the beginning of Destiny. Now with a further ado here is Chapter 2!**

Esme didn't sleep well that night or the rest of the week she made sure the doors were locked as were the windows she had this happen to her during her divorce she was staying at down trodden motel back then and had to use one of the chairs in the room to barricade the door. Esme woke with her hair in a mess and the makeup she had forgotten to take off she scowled at herself before hopping into a warm shower and dressing for the day the thought of Carlisle brought a smile to her face never had someone smile as much Carlisle did.

Carlisle sprung out of bed that morning ready to start the day and most ready to see Esme the most beautiful woman on the planet according to him the last week had been the most wonderful of his life. He dressed very smartly and left for the hospital hoping to catch Esme so they could chat before work, Carlisle had an important and long surgery and would not be able to see for most of the day. Esme quickly exited her apartment looking over and shoulder and nearing her car she saw a note on it she quickly opened and read the one-word **MINE **she sighed clearly frustrated and threw the letter away _"It's my life Charles I have it back." _ She thought to herself and drove to work humming along with the radio.

In a mere coincidence Esme parked her car next to the shiny Mercedes and was thrilled to know that it belonged to Carlisle as she hopped out, he was helping her put _"Such a gentleman!" _Esme giddily thought "Thank you Carlisle you truly are a gentleman." She said he blushed bashfully making her blush and the pair walked together into the hospital. "I have a long surgery today so I may not have a chance to see you or have lunch with you, so I am taking the opportunity now!" Carlisle exclaimed making Esme giggled at his antics "That's so sweet Carlisle! Do you want to grab a coffee?" Esme replied happily Carlisle nodded and the pair this time headed toward the little café at the hospital "Let's go to my office." Carlisle told her and she nodded in approval.

The pair spent the next thirty minutes laughing and smiling widely at each other. Esme looked to Carlisle and felt so safe she never felt safe with man but Carlisle the way he treated her and looked at her made her feel so loved something that she had never felt before it was a strange, new yet wonderful feeling. Carlisle's pager beeped to inform him to make his way to the operating room he got up and headed towards the door before he could leave however a small hand stopped him "Go save lives doctor!" Esme told him before pressing a soft kiss on his cheek making her and him blush at the same time." Their heads were saying two different things with Esme's yelling _"why are you kissing him on the cheek." _While Carlisle gleefully yelled _"She is kissing me on the cheek!" _Carlisle smiled brightly and left with an extra spring to his step while Esme sat and worked humming a lovely melody.

Carlisle operation went as expected long and successful, "Good job Cullen!" one of his colleagues congratulated him and washed himself up and got ready to leave for the day "Thanks Alec you did a great job as well." He replied humbly. Alec chuckled and pair walked down the hospital corridor together chattering "So I saw your knew secretary she is a real looker." Alec said to him which made Carlisle's blood boil for a strange reason but held back and spoke as calmly as possible "Yes Esme is really nice and helpful I'm lucky I have her. Anyway, Alec I better get back to my office." Carlisle quickly headed towards his office smiled sweetly at the sight of his very organized office thanks to his very organized secretary he took a quick look at his watch and gathered his bag and jogged out of the office and hospital in the chance he could say goodnight to Esme to his luck her car was still in the lot and she was in it. As he walked closer though he noticed Esme had her head on the steering wheel and looked as though she was extremely upset about something.

He knocked on the car window and was saddened to see tears streaming down her face. She opened the window and tried her best to smile "Hey Carlisle, how did the surgery go?" Esme asked, "It went fine Esme what is wrong." He replied back in a concerning voice "Oh Carlisle I can't tell you. I can't load all my baggage onto, and I can't have you in danger it would hurt my heart if something happened to you." Esme said truthfully before tears began to roll down her eyes "Why would I be danger Esme. Are you scared of someone?" he asked as she continued to cry "I n.. need to go I will see you tomorrow Carlisle." Said sadly "I can't have you in danger I will handle this myself." She told before starting up her car.

Carlisle watched her drive away and quickly got into his car and drove in the direction of Esme's place he searched for her little car and sighed in relief when he saw it he quickly locked up his car and looked at the door names and found Esme's under 4C he waited for someone to go in and followed them up and knocked at her door. "Who is it…?" Esme asked nervously "Esme its me Carlisle." He answered straight away before he heard Esme unlock the door and let him in. "Hi Carlisle." Esme tried to sound cheerfully but couldn't. "Esme please tell me what the matter is please." Carlisle pleaded and took her hand sat down on the lounge "I haven't really been truthful; I mean I did have a terrible childhood but I also have had a really bad marriage and I just became a divorcee and my ex he didn't take to well and now he has found where I live and where I work and he is a dangerous man I'm … I'm lucky to be alive. And now he is sending me threats and he has seen me with you, and I can't have you in harms away I just can't … I care for you too much" Esme admitted and wept as Carlisle held her hand.

Carlisle sat shell shocked this wonderfully beautiful woman had not only admitted her terrible marriage but that she was now getting hunted down and he apparently was too and better, yet she cared for him. "Oh Esme. It's okay I promise I can look after myself and I will make it will that I will protect you from harm I care for you Esme very much. It's unsafe for you to be here. If you want to you can stay at my place let me protect you." Carlisle promised her and held her close to him the pair finding the most wonderful comfort in that action alone _"she fits so perfectly in my arms" Carlisle_ thought happily "I think that's a great plan Carlisle but what if he sees." Esme worriedly agreed. Carlisle thought for a few moments and then spoke of a plan "Okay I am going to drive off around the block and park outside the back entrance of the apartment that is where you will meet me." Carlisle said and Esme nodded for rushing around packing a duffle bag filled with belongings.

The plan worked without a hitch and Esme was soon at Carlisle lovely apartment and Esme couldn't believe her eyes "Wow Carlisle!" Esme said as she placed her bag on the kitchen counter as Carlisle showed her around "This is the master bedroom; you can have his room and I will have the guest room." Carlisle told her "Oh Carlisle it's alright I will sleep in the guest room." Esme replied but Carlisle shook his head and continued to show her the apartment. By 9pm the pair were exhausted and were sat close together in their pajamas "_It's like we are an actual couple." _Esme thought to herself and smiled softly "Ah Carlisle I just wanted to thank you from bottom of my heart no one has ever done this for me." And with she once again kissed him on the cheek "Goodnight." She added before getting up to leave but Carlisle stopped her "Esme I have never felt the way I feel when I am with you, I think no I know I really like you." He admitted to her Esme blushed a deep red and nodded and spoke "I … I feel the same way Carlisle I can't help myself." He smiled and leaned closer to her before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead Esme looked up at him and swept his fringe away before slowly leaning up and kissing him fully on the lips.

**A/N: So they kissed! I know I might be going to fast with their relationship but oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story to come I thought to put two up this week as I will be busy next week! Anyway read and review and have a wonderful rest of the week xxx**


End file.
